


[Art] I don't want Praise, I don't want Pity

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, F/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Love can happen even in the most unlikely places. But falling in love with your torturer has to be stockholm syndrome, right? Or maybe it meant that he went completely and utterly insane? But not for him. As inconceivable as it was, Loki was sure the feelings they unexpectedly found and shared were true and real.
Relationships: Gamora/Loki
Kudos: 10
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	[Art] I don't want Praise, I don't want Pity

**Author's Note:**

> Drew this as part of the Marvel reversebang 2020
> 
> Thanks so much to [starjargon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starjargon) for claiming this and giving this extreme rarepair a chance! Everyone please go check out the awesome story! 
> 
> [You can find the fic here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118270)

[](https://imgur.com/FrgBY7P)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I don't want Praise, I don't want Pity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118270) by [Starjargon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon)




End file.
